Joanna Zatońska
st. post. Joanna Zatońska - policjantka, która zaginęła w odcinku 624. pierwszy raz pojawiła się w 391. odcinku (wtedy nikt nie wiedział że jest policjantką), a na Komendę Miejską Policji przybyła w 396. odcinku. Jej pierwszym partnerem jest Szymon Zieliński. Historia W 8. sezonie zostaje przydzielona do patrolu 07, jako stała partnerka Szymona Zielińskiego, w miejsce zwolnionej z policji Julii Mazurek. Pewnego dnia Szymonowi wypada ulotka ze sklepu z dopalaczami, który znajduje się w pobliżu jego domu. Zatońska wypytuje o niego. Po pracy postanawia udać się do sklepu i kupić dopalacze. Gdy wychodzi, zauważa ją Szymon, który myśli, że Asia bierze dopalacze. Kilka dni później, przed pracą znów idzie do sklepu z dopalaczami. Mówi, że towar był słaby i chce czegoś mocniejszego. Umawia się ze sprzedawcą na wieczór. Po skończonej pracy Asia znów idzie do sklepu. Właściciel chce jej sprzedać narkotyki. Policjantka aresztuje go i jedzie z nim na komendę. Szymon raz odwiedził Asię i spędził wieczór z jej ojcem i bratem. Kiedy wychodzi, zauważa brak swojej policyjnej odznaki. Okazuje się, że to brat Asi zabrał mu ją dla żartu. Następnego dnia Szymon pyta Asię o jej mamę, ale ona nie decyduje się podjąć tego tematu. W 9. sezonie, wbrew woli dyżurnego, angażuje się w sprawę schroniska, gdzie w tajemniczych okolicznościach giną psy. Wolontariusz tam pracujący, oskarża właściciela schroniska o zabijanie psów. Problem polega na tym, że wolontariusz został właśnie zwolniony i policja odbiera jego zeznania jak zemstę na właścicielu schroniska. By przyjrzeć się sprawie, Asia decyduje się przyjąć jako wolontariuszka w tym schronisku. Początkowo nie dzieje się nic podejrzanego. Jednak pewnego dnia właściciel prosi ją, by pomogła mu zakopać zwłoki jednego z psów. Wtedy Zatońska chce przyjrzeć się bliżej swojemu "szefowi". Najpierw odkrywa, że mężczyzna karmi psy gotowanym jedzeniem i nie chce podawać im markowej karmy, bo rzekomo jest ona zbyt droga. Niedługo później Asia włamuje się do jego komputera i odkrywa, że markowa karma jest potrzebna mężczyźnie do handlowania przez internet. Niestety. Właściciel schroniska odkrywa podwójną rolę Zatońskiej i chce zabić policjantkę nożem. Asi przychodzi z pomocą jeden z psów, który przewraca mężczyznę. Następnie Asia go obezwładnia i skuwa. Właściciel schroniska zostaje aresztowany. Podczas przesłuchania mężczyzna grozi Zatońskiej, że kiedyś wyjdzie na wolność i odnajdzie policjantkę. Z kolei bohaterski pies trafia na komendę, a Jacek przez internet osobiście szuka mu domu. W tym samym sezonie Asia dowiaduje się, że Szymon chce przenieść się do AT. Policjant mówi jej, że nie wie ile jeszcze będą jeździć na patrole. Ta wiadomość nie jest jedynym zmartwieniem Zatońskiej. Jej ojciec znalazł nową pracę - w lombardzie. Niestety już pierwszego dnia pakuje się w kłopoty, bo Asia, która przyszła go odwiedzić odkrywa, że Franciszek przyjął zestaw do produkcji narkotyków. Kilka odcinków później okazuje się, że mimo wpadki Zatoński nadal pracuje w lombardzie. Natomiast brat Asi - Marcin wpadł na pomysł jak zarobić łatwe pieniądze. Chłopak za namową kolegi chce handlować swoim nasieniem. Niestety. Jak w większości interesów, zanim się zarabia, to wpierw trzeba włożyć. Marcin próbuje pożyczyć pieniądze najpierw od Asi, a gdy policjantka odmawia, idzie do ojca. Asia jest zadowolona, ponieważ jej ojciec też nie ma zamiaru finansować interesu Marcina, a dodatkowo zabiera synowi telefon. W końcu nadchodzi dzień egzaminu Szymona do AT. Policjant prosi Asię, by ta trzymała za niego kciuki. Zatońska zapewnia Zielińskiego, że będzie mu kibicować. W 479. odcinku Szymon dostaje wyniki swojego egzaminu, ale nie znają ich jeszcze widzowie. Trzy odcinki później okazuje się, że Szymon nie zdał. Podczas regulaminowej przerwy, Asia zabiera go na dach komendy i wyznaje, że mimo obietnicy tak naprawdę nie kibicowała Szymonowi. Ku jej zdziwieniu Zieliński oznajmia, że chyba on sam też nie chciał tak naprawdę tego przeniesienia. Jednak ojciec Szymona przejął się niepowodzeniem syna, bo zjawił się u komendant Jaskowskiej i wszczął awanturę. Asia, Szymon i profos jechali w tym czasie na interwencję. Nagle dowiedzieli się przez radio od Jaskowskiej, że Jan Zieliński miał zawał i trafił do szpitala. Szymon postanawia zabrać Asię do domku jego ojca na romantyczną kolację. Zleca Juliuszowi przygotowanie jej, w tajemnicy przed Zatońską. Wszystko idzie po jego myśli i już ma ją pocałować, gdy nagle słychać wrzask Juliusza który kompletnie się we wszystkim zagubił. W 544. odcinku Asia poznaje byłą dziewczynę Szymona i jest o niego bardzo zazdrosna. Szymon, chcąc pokazać Asi, że jest dziewczyną którą bardzo kocha, zabiera na spacer w parku, a następnie zaczyna całować, po chwili także i ona zaczyna robić to samo. Asia była zazdrosna o Igę więc od pewnego czasu nie jest już z Szymonem, zaczyna się spotykać z dawnym chłopakiem, Dawidem- jest fizjoterapeutą. W 624 w ostatnim odcinku sezon 11 Asia i Dawid maja brać ślub. Asia nie wygląda za szczęśliwie ale udaje, że wszystko jest dobrze. Gdy Dawid wyznaje: "ja Dawid chcę być twoim mężem", Asia prawie płacze i gdy jest kolej Asi i ksiądz mówi: "Joanno" to Szymon wychodzi z kościoła i trzaska drzwiami.Gdy Szymon wyszedł, Asia zaczyna płakać. Gdy ksiądz mówi: "ja Joanna biorę sobie ciebie za męża", ona tylko mówi: "ja Joanna" i po chwili Dawid mówi: "nie mów tego jeżeli nie chcesz, bardzo cię kocham ale nie chcę żyć z kobietą która kocha kogoś innego" i jeszcze dodaje "jak to było miłość jest wtedy gdy dwie osoby uznają że są dla siebie przeznaczeni" Asia nie odpowiada i Dawid mówi: "biegnij do swojego przeznaczenia, biegnij za nim", Asia odpowiada "przepraszam" i wybiega z kościoła za Szymonem. Chyba zrozumiała, że kocha Szymona. Ciekawostki • Asia mieszka z tatą i młodszym bratem. • Nie lubi komedii • Gdy ma gorsze dni, idzie na dach komendy z Szymonem Zielińskim. Galeria Aśka.jpg Zatońska.png Atońska.png Aśka.jpeg Tońska.png Ońska.png Zieliński-zatońska-07.png Asia i Szymon.jpeg Zieliński-zatońska-stajnia.jpg Zieliński-zatońska-przesłuchanie.jpg Asia-prezent.jpeg st.post.az.jpg Zieliński-zatońska-blogerka.jpg Zatoński6.png Zatonska.png Asia.png Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Patrol 007 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Patrol 008